Un dia de amor
by Sylha
Summary: Una historia que habla de Raven y Chico Bestia.


"Un dia de amor"  
  
No puedo creer que haya escrito un fic que hablara de amor _ puaaaj! Que cursie, pero es que apoyo hasta la eternidad la pareja Raven/Beast Boy.  
  
Espero que les guste. Es mi primer fic aquí.  
  
Otra mañana normal, o como pensaba Raven, otra "estúpida mañana". Bajo a la sala principal de la torre, donde Starfire estaba en la lucha de hacer el desayuno:  
  
-Ay! Con tantos platos aquí, nos e como voy a encontrar la cuchara para revolver huevos-  
  
-Usa cualquier cuchara, estará bien por mi- dijo cómodamente con un bostezo de por medio Chico Bestia.  
  
-Si, supongo... huevos revueltos con... panceta!!!!!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-¿Panceta? Dame solo los huevos!-  
  
-De acuerdo ^_^-  
  
Robin mientras estaba en la mesa tratando de trazar nuevos planes para los titanes, Cyborg mientras luchaba por conseguir el puntaje numero uno en el videojuego "Vence y Ataca" y Raven estaba leyendo profundamente un libro llamado "En la oscuridad me crie".  
  
En eso Chico Bestia no puedo pasar por alto el titulo:  
  
-¿En la oscuridad me crie?? No hay algo un poco mas alegre??-  
  
-¬¬U por si no te diste cuenta, esto se llama libro, y lo que estoy haciendo es leer ¿Sabes leer?-  
  
-JA JA JA, si que se leer, pero no esas cosas!! Es decir, yo leo cartas de mi fans por ejemplo-  
  
-Fans??? ¬¬u creo que debo agregar eso a mi lista de cosas tontas-  
  
Enseguida Raven volvió a meterse en su lectura y Chico Bestia no siguió haciendo comentarios, quizás porque ahora estaba mas entretenido mirando algo que le llamaba particularmente la atención por la ventana.  
  
-Guau! Aun quedan chicas bonitas en el mundo-  
  
-¡¡Estas usando mi enemigo-espia para mirar chicas!!!!- dijo Robin alarmado y enfadado.  
  
-- Cálmate, échale un vistazo tu mismo-  
  
Robin se resigno rotundamente a espiar mujeres en la calle:  
  
-No es necesario usar mi visor para poder ver chicas bonitas-  
  
Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su indirecta había sido demasiado directa e hizo silencio y se había sonrojado un poco, pero para su sorpresa Cyborg estallo una carcajada y dijo:  
  
-A ROBIN LE GUSTA RAVEN!!!!!!-  
  
Pero enseguida callo cuando advirtió la mirada de desaprobación de la broma de Cyborg, pero no fue tan simple cuando Chico Bestia dijo:  
  
-Todos sabemos que Robin esta muerto por Starfire, no es así- dijo guiñándole a Robin mientras le daba un leve codazo.  
  
-NO ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!!- grito Robin colmado de ira. Acto seguido tomo sus planos y se marcho a su habitación.  
  
-Creo que se enojo... en fin. Falta mucho para comer??- dijo cómodamente Chico Bestia.  
  
Starfire no había hecho ni el mas mínimo comentario durante todo el desayuno, con respecto a nada.  
  
Después del almuerzo el clima de tensión había finalizado y todo se había normalizado de nuevo. De repente alguien golpeaba la puerta.  
  
Después de unos 5 minutos discutiendo quien abría la puerta todos decidieron que fuera Chico Bestia ya que era el que cosas menos útiles estaba haciendo.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta una chica esbelta, delgada, de una larga cabellera negra, ojos azules, y muy bonita estaba en la puerta. Lucia una ropa de estudiante:  
  
-Hola! Me llamo Amy Siu, y soy una estudiante de la secundaria Heawly Su, me dijeron que necesitaban una ayudante para su quinteto y pensé que quizás me podría presentar. Mis poderes, bueno... puedo volar y tengo vista lacer!-  
  
-Lo siento, pero la escuela de modelos queda en otro lado, y si no creo que Barbie también necesita una ayudante- dijo frívolamente Raven, y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, Chico Bestia totalmente idiotizado exclamo:  
  
-Raven, debes ser mas cortes con nuestros amigos... je je, te vi pasar en la calle ¿sabes?-  
  
-Haaaaay!!!! Eres tan tierno, pareces un hermoso y adorable osito de pelucheee!!!-  
  
-Tu también eres muy linda nena- dijo en vos de conquistador.  
  
-Hay, casi dirá que me gustas-  
  
-Yo lo diría, y a juzgar debes estar muerta por mi-  
  
-Bueno, hay, jeje...-  
  
La cara de Raven estaba roja de ira y sus ojos parecían dos llamas de fuego, y de repente sin poder controlar sus poderes una oleada de energía hizo que toda la casa se desordenara, todos los muebles salieran disparados volando, de repente un enorme circulo en el centro y ella en el medio. Todos los titanes estaban aferrados a alguna pared, y Amy estaba agarrada del marco de la puerta:  
  
-Raven... que tal si te relajas un poco?- dijo Robin nervioso.  
  
De repente las facciones de Raven se ensombrecieron totalmente mientras se colocaba la capucha:  
  
-No necesito relajarme-  
  
Y con la cabeza baja salió por la puerta de la Torre Titan.  
  
Starfire estaba tratando de reparar todo el desastre y quedar bien con Amy:  
  
-Bueno, er.. veras, nuestra amiga Raven no puede controlar plenamente sus poderes y...-  
  
-Disculpa... ¿Sabes quien es mi padre?-  
  
-Un señor? O_o-  
  
-No- dijo fría y cortantemente- Es uno de los principales productores de todas tus naves y eso. Sin mencionar el técnico que construyó esta T.-  
  
-Uy, veo que es muy importante entonces ^_^U  
  
-Si, y podría causarles problemas la actitud de tu amiguita si es que le caigo TAN MAL-  
  
-No no, veras, Raven hace eso cuando.... esta muy feliz! Eso es, muy muy feliz, y entonces ella se pone feliz y hace cosas felices y se olvida de controlar los poderes pórquese pone eso muy muy feliz-  
  
-¬¬U no importa, dejémoslo asi... estan perdonados por ¡¡TU SIMPATICO AMIGUITO VERDE ^_^!!!! YAII!!! ES QUE SE ME HACE TAN TIERNO-  
  
-aHHHHH, jejejejeje-  
  
Acto seguido la chica se había marchado. Robin no pudo contenerse y dijo:  
  
-Es extraño, una chica llega de la nada... y luego se va.-  
  
-Ella se iva a quedar, pero gracias al cordial recibimiento de Raven ya no. No se que le pasa, para mi esta loca- dijo enfadado Chico Bestia-  
  
-Beast Boy, no la juzgues asi. No comprenderías su sentimientos... Raven...-  
  
-¿Tiene sentimientos? La verdad es que jamás me imagine que ella pudiera tener sentimientos-  
  
-Oye!- dijo enfada Starfire- No la deberías juzgar asi! Estas siendo duro con ella-  
  
-¬¬U esto es distinto...-  
  
-A que?-  
  
-Que importa, olvidalo.-  
  
Ya era muy tarde y Raven aun no llegaba.  
  
-Creo que mejor vayamos a dormir. Quizás fue a ese lúgubre café a despejarse la mente-  
  
-Tu crees Robin? – dijo Starfire  
  
-Seguro. Aparte recordemos que sabe defenderse muy bien. Vamos, vamos a dormir. Mañana puede ser un día de trabajo duro y si no aparece tendremos que tener energías para buscarla-  
  
-Si...-  
  
Todos los titanes se fueron a dormir. Era muy tarde, pero Chico Bestia se quedo sentado en el sillón. Lo único que iluminaba la inmensa y desordenada sala era la luna que traspasaba por los vidrios.  
  
De repente Chico Bestia escucho unos pasos. Una puerta se abrió. De repente aprecio Raven totalmente mojada, cubierta con su capucha mientras ensombrecía todas sus facciones.  
  
-Hasta que llegaste- dijo fríamente Chico Bestia.  
  
-Dudo que te preocupe mucho si no llegaba-  
  
Raven continuo sus pasos hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo de las habitaciones cuando de repente Chico Bestia la tomo fuertemente por la muñeca:  
  
-Si me preocupo-  
  
-Creo que te preocuparía mas la chica que vino hoy a casa-  
  
-Que equivocada estas-  
  
-Si vas a seguir reprochándome mejor déjame ir a mi habitación.-  
  
-En realidad quería pedirte disculpas-  
  
Raven lo miro bajo su capa muy fríamente , pero luego soltó una leve sonrisa:  
  
-se que te moleste muchas veces y que siempre hago figurar como que lo que haces es tonto y sin sentido... perdóname-  
  
-Esta bien...-  
  
Raven y Chico Bestia se sentaron en el sillón.  
  
-Raven... estas empapada...-  
  
-Ah... si, no te preocupes.-  
  
Dijo Raven mientras comía un bizcocho que había tomado de la mesa.  
  
-Raven... solo quería saber una cosa...-  
  
-Dime...-  
  
-¿Por qué te enojaste tanto por lo de la chica?-  
  
-Es que tu... bueno... en fin no te preocupes.-  
  
Chico Bestia advirtió que Raven se cubría aun mas el rostro con su mojada capucha, y noto que estaba llorando:  
  
-Raven... no quiero verte llorar...-  
  
-No estoy llorando...-  
  
-Si... si estas llorando... de hecho, jamás te vi llorar, o al menos casi nunca-  
  
Raven abrazo a Chico Bestia y el le acaricio la cabeza compasivamente y sintió mucha lastima por su amiga, se dio cuenta que la faceta reservada de Raven se le estaba volviendo en su contra y le costaría mucho averiguar que le pasaba a Raven. Sin embargo hizo un intento y pregunto:  
  
-Raven... ¿Por qué estas llorando?-  
  
-Nada... nada...-  
  
Entonces sin darse cuenta sus rostros ya estaban mas cerca de lo que se darían cuenta. Finalmente sin saber porque terminaron besándose.  
  
Al día siguiente Starfire le mostró a Robin y Cyborg la escena. Raven estaba dormida en brazos de Chico Bestia (que también estaba dormido).  
  
-Bueno... er... al menos sabemos que llego- dijo Cyborg.  
  
-Alégrate por tus amigos!- dijo Starfire  
  
-Je je, si-  
  
Cuando Raven y Chico Bestia despertaron fueron directo a la mesa de desayuno:  
  
-Hacen una excelente pareja- dijo Starfire  
  
-No molestes- dijo Chico Bestia sonrojándose  
  
-Bueno, pero es la verdad. Hoy estaban dormidos, Raven en tus brazos y tu la abrazabas tiernamente. Fue muy lindo! ^_^-  
  
-¬¬u ehhh... si si-  
  
Mientras todos desayunaban tranquilamente (ósea nivel 6 de descontrol es MUY tranquilo para los titanes) una pequeña sombra se empezó a deslizar por la ventana. La sombra se termino convirtiendo en un enorme monstruo gigante:  
  
-Titanes, ¡Al ataque!- Grito Robin y todos los titanes salieron disparados asía donde estaba ese extraño y enorme ser.  
  
Una larga batalla se sostuvo, los titanes combinaban sus poderes y habilidades. Finalmente el monstruo estaba un punto de desvanecer. Mientras chico bestia estaba atacándolo convertido en un dinosaurio este ser lo empujo con una extraña sombra que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
Ahora pueden elegir el final, la parte mala o el final feliz. Elijan lo que quieran, el final lo pensé mientras hacia gimnasia en la bicicleta de ejercicios asi que no me culpen si es tremendamente patético.  
  
FINAL MALO   
  
Raven corrió hacia chico bestia y se sentó junto a el. Trato de utilizar sus poderes curativos, pero eran en vano. El yacía allí, inmóvil.  
  
Raven entonces tomo su muñeca. De repente un gemido de terror salió de ella:  
  
- No... no tiene pulso...-  
  
-¿No?-  
  
-No-  
  
Raven bajo tristemente su cabeza. Robin entonces exclamó.  
  
-Debemos ya mismo llevarlo a un hospital, el mas cercano, a donde sea-  
  
-Será en vano... el... esta... muerto...-  
  
Una cara de terror invadió a los Titanes. El joven chico bestia estaba ahí... en el suelo... inmóvil... muerto.  
  
El día del velorio todos los titanes estaban vestidos de luto. Raven lucia triste y deprimida, desde que avía conocido a Chico Bestia sabia que le gustaba, y ni siquiera duro un día que ellos dos supieron lo que sentían el uno al otro.  
  
Raven jamás encontró (o no quiso) a el amor de su vida o al menos un amor pasajero para consolar sus espacios vacíos en el corazón XD.  
  
FINAL FELIZ  
  
De repente Chico Bestia abrió los ojos:  
  
-Donde estoy...-  
  
-En la Torre titán!- dijo emocionada Starfire, pero cuando los titanes giraron vieron un montículo de desorden cosas chamuscadas, paredes rotas y ventanas hechas trizas:  
  
-Je je, bueno, era la torre titán-   
  
-XD-  
  
Raven se había alegrado de que estuviera bien de nuevo y se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo. Los Titanes no comprendían que de Raven pudiera fluir semejante reacción.  
  
Semana después la torre estaba totalmente en orden (un sistema que Robin había programado).  
  
En cierto momento Cyborg estaba jugando a los videojuegos con Chico Bestia:  
  
-Bien... y cuando se lo vas a pedir?-  
  
-De que hablas Cyborg-  
  
-Ya sabes...- dijo Cyborg con un "leve" codazo-  
  
-Si, tienes razón- entonces Chico Bestia alzo mas la vos – Raven, nos alcanzas esa caja de pizza!-  
  
La cara de impaciencia de Raven basto para aclarar que NO.  
  
-Chico Bestia, tu sabes de que hablo. Cuando le pedirás a Raven salir contigo-  
  
-Nunca, yo no le gusto-  
  
-Yo creo que si. No veo otra razón por la cual te abrazo cuando todos te creímos muerto.-  
  
-Bien....-  
  
Enseguida Chico Bestia se levanto del sillón y se acerco algo tímido a Raven:  
  
-Raven...  
  
-No , papa Noel no existe. Ahora déjame leer-  
  
-No te quería preguntar eso ¬¬u-  
  
Raven cerro el libro y miro a Chico Bestia:  
  
-Bien... entonces ¿Qué?-  
  
-¿Quieresalirconmigo?-  
  
-¿Eh? Castellano por favor ...-  
  
-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-  
  
Raven sonrió y sonrojó :- Esta bien- Chico Bestia entonces le tomo la cabeza y le dio un bezo tomándola casi por sorpresa.  
  
FIN  
  
_O que cursieeeee!!!!!!! Bueno, fans de los Teen Titans no duden en comunicarse a mariap@ute.org.ar (no pongo mi msn para que no me agregue cualquier fulano de por ahí) y cualquier cosa les doy por e-mail mi MSN. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (aunque creo que hay que ser como Starfire para que les guste este derrame de cosas cursis) esta cosa llamada "Historia" y les voy adelantando mis futuros títulos: Robin y Jinx: el amor prohibido (tomada de pelo a las novelas cursis y ridículas y dramáticas) y hoy llegue al nivel 100 de odiar a Terra (después de leer adelantos del capítulo Betrayal, donde decía que iba atener un leve romance con Chico Bestia, ya me agarro mal, con mi Chico Bestia solo se mete Raven) así que quizás escriba una historia (en broma) de cómo Terra muere. 


End file.
